thedumpinggroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Endurance
Endurance is the seventh episode of the second season of The Dumping Ground. It was first broadcast on 14/02/2014 at 17:30 on the CBBC Channel and CBBC HD. Plot The Dumping Ground becomes divided over the issue on who gets to watch what they want on the tv. To settle the score, the kids divide themselves into two teams and hold a contest as to which group gets to watch their programme. Who will win? Synopsis The episode opens with Carmen, Faith and Tyler entering the kitchen, excited that the final of "Find Me A Star" (a talent show programme) will be on television tomorrow. Rick, Bailey and Johnny are also in the kitchen, who are looking forward to an England vs Portugal game that will be on tv tomorrow. There is one problem - the programmes are airing at the same time. Mike suggests the the kids discuss amongst themselves with "debate and compromise", which fails to impress them. Suggesting "rock-paper-scissors" and "coin toss" fail as well. He tells the kids that they are to settle it amongst themselves, saying that he wanted to watch a nature documentary, but will instead go with the majority decision. The kids leave the kitchen. In the living room, most of the residents have split into two sides - Carmen, Faith, Tyler and Tee want to watch the talent show, while Rick, Bailey, Johnny, Frank and Jody want to watch the football. This leaves Harry, Floss and Mo undecided. Harry and Floss decide they want to watch the talent show. Mo, however, cannot decide between the two, so May-Li suggests putting him down as "undecided", then declares that she would like to watch the football. This leaves both sides 6 votes each (1 vote = 1 person) due to Mo's indecision and Mike wanting to watch the nature show. Faith then suggests a competition to decide which team watches their programme. Tyler suggests "Touch The Telly" as a challenge. Each person must keep their hand on the telly, otherwise they are out. The issue of loo breaks is raised and it is agreed that the kids will be allowed 3 loo breaks of two minutes each. The kids prepare for the challenge by taking snacks with them (in bags) and everyone assembles in the living room. Then everyone (aside from Mike, who is not taking part, and Mo, who is referee) places their hands on the television set. After only two minutes, boredom sets in. Tyler tries a contortionist act whilst still touching the telly, only to fall over, causing him to take his and off the tv and is the first to be disqualified. He leaves the living room, gathers some things from his bedroom and then walks down the hall to the toilet whilst writing things in a notebook. Mike sends Mo to eat dinner in the dining room and takes over being referee. He tells the other kids that if they want to eat dinner, they will have to let go of the telly and eat dinner around a table, citing that he does not want the kids to make a mess having dinner around the tv. In the dining room, Mo opens the doors to the living room, grabs a towel and fans it at the others in the living room. He then tells Mo to get another plate, sensing that Frank will be unable to resist the food. Back in living room, the kids, hungry, are having to snack on crisps, cakes and other items they packed in their bags. Frank, who has been eating ravenously, bottles out and goes to get dinner. In the kitchen, Frank tells Tyler that even though he is out, he can now "open up shop", saying that everyone around the tv is going to run out of sweets soon. Tyler works out that Frank wants to pull a scam. Later, Faith and Carmen tell off Floss for drinking a fizzy drink, citing that it will make her go to the toilet. Johnny tells the others to stop talking about the toilet. It transpires he needs to go to the toilet after he drank a lot before the challenge began, but is trying to hold it. Frank shows Tyler a secret stash of sweets belonging to Mike. Frank's plan is to sell them and then replace them before Mike realises they have been taken. Johnny (unable to hold his pee for much longer) then shouts that he needs to use the toilet. Mo rushes back into the living room, takes the stop watch from Mike and starts it. Johnny darts out of the room and sees that Tyler had laid out an obstacle course from the living room to the toilet. He darts up the stairs (knocking obstacles out of the way as he goes) and reaches the toilet, but does not notice that Tyler has loosened the door knob. Returning from the toilet in time, Johnny warns the others about the booby-trapped stairs, regarding which Tyler denies any involvement. Frank declares that he is willing to sell sweets to the others, causing everyone (except for May-Li) begging for sweets. Jody then raises her hand, declaring that she needs the loo. Jody makes her way to the toilet, only to be locked in after the door handle falls off. She calls for Mike. Elsewhere, Tyler hides the screwdriver in a kitchen drawer. Mike hears Jody's cries for help and goes to fetch a screwdriver. He returns with another door handle and frees Jody. She rushes back to the living room, only to learn that she was locked in for too long and is now disqualified. Jody has a go at Tyler for messing with the door handle, which Tyler denies, so Jody decides to start a dirty tricks campaign of her own. Mike bids everyone goodbye and leaves May-Li in charge. After Mike leaves, the phone rings. Luckily, May-Li brought a cordless phone handset with her (so that she does not have to go to the office) and answers it. It turns out to be Tyler making a prank call, which May-Li very quickly susses out and tells him that he thought she would have to go to the office. Tyler's plan has failed. Jody then returns and suggests that music be played. While the others are arguing over what station to play, Jody shows Floss a "Give up?" sign as well as other objects (such as colouring pens). This leads to Floss giving up and leaving the living room. Later on, Tyler sees that Frank has still not sold the sweets. Frank tells Tyler that he was waiting until the others were desperate, that way they would pay anything for them (he is charging £1 a bag, which the kids find to be exorbitant). Jody tells Frank that Mike is not going to like that his sweets have been taken, to which Frank replies that he will replace the sweets and keep the profit. Jody then turns on the hob where Mike's special sauce has been left and also turns on the sink. In the living room, the other kids protest about Frank's exorbitant price. He goes to leave, but the kids beg him to come back. The kids buy sweets off Frank. May-Li asks him where he got the sweets from, but Frank claims they are from a friend of a friend. After Frank leaves, Jody, standing near the tv, plays the sound running water on her phone (which she recorded from the sink, earlier). Tee then has to leave for the loo and May-Li asks Jody to turn off the sound. Elsewhere, the special sauce, still on the hob, bubbles away. Jody starts playing the running water sound again and gets told to turn it off again. Tyler calles Jody a cheat, to which Jody accuses Tyler of hypocrisy. She shoves Tyler, who ends up knocking into Rick and Faith, who lose contact with the tv. Mo disqualifies them as consequence. Then the fire alarm starts beeping as the special sauce has completely evaporated and smoke is now coming from the pot, which has set off the fire alarm. May-Li goes to the kitchen, while Rick realises that if everyone lets go of the tv now, the game is over. Mo, however, has a suggestion. May-Li covers the pan and waves a sheet of cardboard at the fire alarm to make it stop beeping. Jody apologises, claiming that she "forgot". May-Li and Jody find the others in the hallway, trying to move the tv outside (Mo's suggestion). She is not happy that they are still in the house and says that if they prize the competition above their safety, she will have to call if off. The others beg her not to. May-Li agrees to not end the competition, but declares herself out, asks no more dirty tricks to be played and sends Tyler and Jody to tidy up the stairs and kitchen respectively. The contest continues into the night. Jody and Tyler decide to sleep downstairs, as do Rick and Faith (who have both fallen asleep on a couch). May-Li is also downstairs, struggling to keep awake reading a book. Harry sees a bag of sweets and tries to get it. Tee tries to talk him out, but Harry goes for the sweets anyway, thinking that no one will notice if he lets go. He gets them, but loses contact. Unfortunately, Rick saw Harry, who tells him he's out. May-Li also notices that Carmen has fallen asleep behind the tv. The following morning, only Johnny, Bailey and Tee are left still holding the tv. Mike enters and notices the sweet wrappers and asks if they were the sweets he bought for Halloween the year before last. Carmen then has a go at Frank for selling overpriced 2 year old sweets. Bailey then tells Johnny to stop elbowing him, but Johnny denies doing anything. Bailey then starts elbowing Johnny, leading to Johnny shoving Bailey and both of them falling over and losing contact with the tv. Tee is the last person touching the tv, meaning that the residents will be watching the talent show. Frank is forced to return the money everyone paid him and everyone sits down to watch the talent show (although Faith says they will switch over to the football game during adverts). Mike pours some milk into some cups and walks into the living room to find that everyone has fallen asleep! He switches the tv over to his nature programme and sits down to watch it. Bonus Scene Rick runs for the toilet, only to be rugby tackled by Faith, who then gets to the toilet before he does. As of February 2015, the scene has been removed from the CBBC website. Notes *The episode is a "Bottle Episode", as it takes place entirely within Ashdene Ridge and features no outside location shoots. *Boom Blast by Wiley plays when Tyler goes to gather obstacles from his room. Trivia *The television has been replaced after Bailey wrecked it in Kick Off. It is not mentioned if Bailey is still having his allowance docked. *The television is shown to be a older cathode ray television, as opposed to a flat one without a huge back. *Tyler says it takes 1 minute and 38 seconds to get from the living room to the toilet and back (he does not account for what sort and how much "business" goes on in the toilet, whether he or Rick washed their hands, or any errors in pressing the stop watch button). Johnny beats this time and manages to get to and from the toilet in 1 minute 37 seconds. *This is the first episode where Ashdene Ridge's name is mentioned. *Carmen mentions that Floss is 6 years old. Errors *When Jody says she needs the (emphasis mine) loo break, the subtitles read "a". *When Faith and Tyler are shouting "Team Talent", the subtitles read "Team Tyler". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Episodes